


Marco and Tom make out on the sidewalk.

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: I mean this is my first time writing a make out scene in a fanfic, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e19 Friendenemies, Uh i mean it isnt rlly underage they are just making out, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: I mean have you seen the title?Basically it's just the ending of season 2 episode 10 except... Tomco?
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Marco and Tom make out on the sidewalk.

They sat on the pavement as zombie Mackie Hand fought the security guards outside of the theatre.

"Your right, this guy is cool!" Said Tom, turning to face Marco. Marco smiled and turned to him as a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah! Why do you think he's my idol?" Marco asked sarcastically. Tom laughed as the two of them turned back to watch the fight in anticipation as they munched on popcorn.

"I still can't beleive you raised the dead for me." Said Marco. Tom grinned and put an arm around Marco's shoulders. 

"Slick." Marco joked, earning a laugh from Tom. The two of them turned to look at each other again, their faces inches from one another. The two of them blushed profusely. 

"Hi..." Tom muttered. Marco shut his eyes and the space between them became very small as Marco kissed him on the lips. Marco pulled away after a split second, his eyes wide and his face red.

"Can we do that again?" Tom asked, his breath catching slightly. Marco let out a small laugh and nodded. This time it would be longer. And more... interesting, perhaps?

Tom placed a hand on the back of Marco's neck, pushing him backwards onto the sidewalk and pinning him down against the rough ground beneath them. As the sky above them turned to a strawberry sunset, the two boys locked lips passionately, not wating to stop. Tom's tongue slipped inside Marco's mouth somewhat desperately as if he had been waiting for this moment. Marco let out a small moan, sitting up and pushing Tom off him. The two of them sat there on the pavement with red faces, avoiding eye contact with one another.

"I think maybe we should do that somewhere more... private." Marco murmured, finally looking Tom in the eyes. Tom awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his neck, nodding.


End file.
